Charming the Charming Family
by accioweasleys4
Summary: <html><head></head>Killian decides to ask Emma's parents for their permission to marry her. First Once Upon a Time fic, set after season three's finale, and around season four.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first stand alone fic for the tv show called Once Upon a Time. I just finished watching season three last night, and I love the show so much! I have a HP/OUAT crossover called All Magic Comes With a Price. Captain Swan is my new OTP in that show. Though I do love all of the pairs on that show. I'm sure this idea has been taken before, but I wanted to write my take on it anyway. For those of you that don't know... Mary Margaret is Snow White, Killian is Hook, and David is Prince Charming. Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. I'm only writing this for fun.**

Killian stood in front of Snow White's apartment door for several moments before he plucked up the courage to knock on it finally. Mary Margaret answered a beat later, though a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Killian!" she said in surprise as David nodded at him at the same time.

"Hook."

"Emma isn't here right now… wait, is everything all right with Emma? How about Henry?" Mary Margaret asked him quickly.

Killian held up his good hand. "They're both fine. And I know she isn't here. I was actually wanting to talk to you two."

Relief spilled upon both of their faces, and they ushered him inside. David placed baby Neal into the crib, and Killian saw that he was sleeping. "I'm sorry, I can come back later if you need me to. I know that parents are supposed to sleep when their babies do," he said, quickly backing out.

Mary Margaret gave him a polite smile. "It's all right. We want to know what you wanted to talk to us about. Shall I make some tea?"

"Sure," Killian answered quickly. He'd do anything for a distraction right now. He paced around the apartment some, and realized the other two had grown quiet.

"Well…what do you want to talk to us about?" David asked him bluntly.

"Charming!" Mary Margaret scolded him.

"Sorry, this is strange territory to me. I don't know how to act when my daughter's….gentlemen caller shows up alone in our apartment."

Killian could feel a rare blush coming on and he quickly looked at the baby for distraction.

"You still shouldn't be so…blunt!"

"Sorry!" David said, though he caught Killian's eyes again.

Killian took a deep breath. He might as well get this moment over with. "I'm here because I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

A crash sounded from nearby. Killian turned and saw that Mary Margaret had dropped three teacups onto the ground.

She ignored the mess and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

David had started chuckling at the idea, though he stopped when he saw that Killian was serious.

"I want to marry your daughter. I know our situation is complicated… but I love her. She's the only woman I've been able to truly love since my first love passed." He shrugged sheepishly. "She brings out the best in me…and you know I'd cross realms to do anything for her."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other for a moment, and he could tell they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Ok," David said finally.

Killian blinked in shock. "You're letting me marry your daughter?" he asked him in surprise.

David nodded. "You're good for her…and brave for asking us for our permission. Why wouldn't we say no?"

Killian shook his head again. "There's really no catch? No great test I have to pass?"

David smiled suddenly. "Not from us…but convincing my daughter to marry you is the real catch here. You know how long it took for her to even reveal her feelings towards you."

He nodded. "Aye…it'll be a challenge, but I'm up for it."

David clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck…you'll need it."

The relief from her parents actually saying yes was disappearing. Killian suddenly had a feeling that this was the easy task. David was right, it had taken Emma forever to warm up to him. How long would it take for her to say yes to marrying him?


	2. Snow White's Reaction

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far guys! I was surprised at the positive reaction to this story, so I decided to continue it as a small drabble/oneshot collection. Updates will be slow because my muse doesn't always cooperate when I have time to write, and I work a lot of hours. This chapter is for the guest who wanted Snow White's reaction in the first chapter. I still haven't watched season four yet, but I will next week! So please don't message me too many spoilers… Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. This is merely just for fun.**

Mary Margaret sat down on a kitchen chair after Killian left. David walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

She reached for another tea cup and poured herself some tea. "I can't believe that really happened…somebody just asked us for our permission to marry our daughter. I never thought that we would have that moment." Her eyes danced in amusement. "And it was a pirate that asked us."

David chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes… but he did trade his ship for her. That has to count for something. And he told me that I approved of him back in our land."

Mary Margaret tilted her head. "You did?" She sighed sadly. " Hook…I mean, Killian isn't Neal." Their eyes met briefly. David knew that she had hopes that Henry's parents would end up together again, but he had died recently.

David shook his head sadly. "No. He isn't Neal. But he loves her. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

She nodded wistfully. "Emma has been returning those looks lately."

A look of astonishment crossed her husband's face, and she chuckled. "Boys are so oblivious sometimes," she muttered softly.

"So is our family when it comes to love," David pointed out, remembering what Killian said once.

"But we always find it in the end," Mary Margaret finished, placing a kiss on David's cheek. "I think we need to let Emma make this decision and be happy for her."

"I think you're right." David wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She smiled and couldn't help but wish that her daughter would have what they had one day. Maybe she already had it though.


	3. Alone at Last

**A/N: I finally watched episode 4x02 last night, and I really want to watch it again! I'm sure there have been several stories about Captain Swan after that episode, but I haven't read any of them. I still wanted to write something on them. Warning: Spoiler alert if you haven't seen episode 4x02! But it's nothing too major really. I haven't watched 4x03 yet. Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. This was written for fun.**

Emma and Killian finally had a chance to be alone when Henry and her parents went to bed. Her parents had actually agreed to let Killian stay as long as they behaved. Killian was warming Emma up after she was trapped in the ice cave with Elsa.

He had been worried that Emma wouldn't make it for awhile, but he kept telling himself that she was the Savior. Of course she would make it. He was relieved when she did. Killian still kept gazing at her in amazement every so often when she wasn't looking, but she finally caught him once they were alone.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straight. "Do I have something on my face?"

A smile played on his face. "No, love. Your face is perfect," Killian assured her.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?"

He pretended to be innocent. "Like what?"

She gave him a knowing look. "Like…I don't know. You're just looking at me differently."

"I'm just happy that my girlfriend survived being in an ice cave," he answered simply, moving closer to her as he rubbed her shoulders again.

Emma continued looking at him suspiciously for another moment, but then she smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Me too," she admitted quietly.

Killian looked down at her and kissed her forehead and she continued talking. "I would've missed Henry…my parents, Belle, Ruby…" her voice trailed off.

He gave her a knowing look. "Is there anybody else you'd miss?" he asked playfully. "Someone who looks rather dashing and heroic?"

Emma gave him a playful look while she pretended to figure out who he was talking to. "Hmm… I'm not sure if I know anybody that fits that description," she teased.

Killian pretended to look hurt, but she suddenly placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. The kiss caught him off guard for a moment. He still wasn't used to her making the first move, but he rather liked being caught off guard like this. He could still feel the electricity from the kiss when they pulled apart, and he shook his head. "Love…that kiss claims otherwise," he murmured.

She chuckled softly. "It was supposed to." Their eyes met, and she didn't break contact. "I'd miss you…thank you for saving me. You're a hero."

Her words made him run a hand through his hair nervously. "It was the honorable thing to do," he murmured.

Emma shook her head as she hugged him. "You're my hero."

They held each other for several long moments.

"Say…how about we go on an actual date?" Killian asked when they pulled apart. "The third or fourth time might be the charm."

Emma looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know… I like our dates that we have. They're so adventurous," she teased him.

"Aye, they have been forgettable. But I want to go on a real date with you," he admitted honestly.

"All right…what did you have in mind?" She asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you…I want it to be a surprise."

Emma gave him an impressed look, but she nodded. "Ok. Do pirates know how to date?" she teased him.

"I'm pretty good at figuring stuff out," Killian answered evasively. "We are living in a town full of fairy tale characters. And I'm one of them," he said as he pointed to himself.

"That is true…but can you tell me what I can wear at least?" she asked.

"Love, I'm sure you'd look great in anything, really. You can wear whatever you want," he told her.

"Really?"

"Really," he replied. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough talking for one day. Why don't we do something else that doesn't require talking? I'd prefer kissing," he said slyly, giving her a wink.

Emma gave him an amused look and shook her head. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like you holding me like this. Can we just stay like this the rest of the night?"

Killian looked down at her in surprise. Emma wasn't the type to let on that she needed somebody else, let alone that she wanted to be with them. So he really only had one answer for her. "Absolutely, love."


End file.
